Going for Tyson gold
by dranzer-drigger
Summary: Tyson is a freshman at BBU, where everyone is after him... his roommate Tala, the infamous duo Kai and Rei, and worst of all, his brother Hiro, who happens to be a professor, who he hasn't seen in ten years and is relishing their reunion so Tyson can fina
1. Chapter 1

We are back for more perverted chaos! We have plenty of Beyblade stories for your enjoyment, this first. We hope you guys like it!

D+D

Going for Tyson Gold Chapter 1

Damn it! I woke up again looking at that flame-winged hair weirdo.

"Time to get up, freshie!" Tala grinned, poking me under the sheets.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're poking, asshole." That ass pisses me off. I've only been at BBU for a week and this guy was always creeping me out. He always feels the need to personally wake me up and stare at me.

"And don't call me freshie, dammit!"

"Ooh, our little baby-boo woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Fuck you asshole, get out my face!" This guy thought that he was so much better than me because he was a junior and I was a "freshie."

"Aww, does the little freshie need his diaper changed with a fresh ba-ba?"

"That's it!" I went to smack him but the ass caught my hand and pulled me up to him, way too close for my comfort.

The winged-haired ass grinned at me. "Are you ready for class today?"

"Let go of me, you winged-haired asshole!" Tala glared at me and threw me back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY HAIR, MONKEY BOY!" He screamed. "It takes two hours and 4 bottles of hair spray to get it like this, and it's DEAD SEX-AY!"

"Don't call me a monkey or I'll jump on your back and fly to outer space with those wings you call hair."

Tala raised and eyebrow. "You're too sensitive, freshie." He turned to the mirror, admiring himself.

"You're sooo sexy, just dead sexy," Tala told his reflection. "Michael won't know what to do with himself…. Well, actually he will… tee hee hee."

He is a FREAK. Tala talks to his reflection every morning about how Michael, his stupid ass boyfriend, won't be able to keep it in his pants when he sees him. Personally I can't keep my breakfast down when I see him.

Speaking of breakfast…

"Tyson, don't close down the dining hall with your fat ass like yesterday, okay?"

"Well maybe if they made more food, then that wouldn't happen now, would it?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Tyson, you're like a whale, anything that passes by your mouth…"

"Fuck you, don't talk about my eating habits."

"Don't talk about my hair," Tala shot back quickly.

I shrugged. His hair is fuckin _weird_!

There was a knock on the door.

"Mikey!" Tala squealed like a schoolgirl, prancing across the room to the door. I rolled my eyes. Please.

He flung open the door to Michael. Not weird looking like Tala ans his wing hair, but has a nasally girlie voice.

"Miss me, sweetie?" Tala asked huskily.

"You know it, sweet cheeks."

Sweet cheeks? I let out a giggle.

Michael glared at me. "Don't ruin the moment, freshie."

Tala put his hand on my head and patted it in a seeming ly affectionate matter. "He's not that bad, just annoying and piggy."

"Yeah, your hair isn't that bad, just butt-ass ugly!"

Tala responded by kissing Michael passionately. They leaned up against the wall and Tala started down to his neck and the top of his chest.

"Oh yeah," Michael groaned.

"GROSS! I'M LEAVING YOU SICKOS!" U grabbed my bag and headed to the dining hall. It was almost nine.

"Aw, man, breakfast is almost over!" I groaned. I hope there was enough food left for me!

"TYSON OVER HERE!" A voice called. I whipped my head around quickly, my bag flying along with me and hitting someone on the head.

Actually, the bag got caught in his hair.

"Hey!" A guy with red hair that stood straight up, yes, STRAIGHT UP, was standing beside me when I turned. Man, he has A LOT of hair!

"Um… my bag is in your hair," those were some of the oddest string of words to ever come out of my mouth.

"What?" He looked up. "Oh." He dug in his hair to retrieve my bag. "Sorry bout that."

"That's… okay."

Why does everyone around here have fucked up hair?

Max and Kenny were waving from a table in the front. I went to lay my stuff down.

"Hey, Tyson," Max greeted me.

"Hey."

"Tala giving you crap?" Max asked. "You know I'll take care of him for you," he flexed his extremely small muscles.

I smiled. "No, being an ass like always with his little butt-buddy Michael."

I walked into the line to get some food. I got some eggs, bacon and a biscuit…. then some more eggs, bacon and biscuits until I had five plates of food. The lady standing behind the counter looked at me like I was an alien.

"You gonna eat all that?" She asked in amazement.

"Yup," I answered proudly.

"Louis, that's the boy who ate so much we had to close down yesterday," her partner whispered.

"Ooohhhh, I see."

"Do you have any sausage left?" I asked.

The women looked at each other. "…. We have one piece left."

"ONE PIECE!" I shouted angrily. "You knew I was coming and left one piece for me!"

"… Umm…"

Well, I better hurry and get it! I grabbed a fork and shoved it into the lone piece of sausage on the tray. I was just about to life it up when…. BAM! Another fork sunk into the sausage.

"Hey!" I glared at the perpetrator. He had long black hair that was tied back and cat-like features. His golden feline eyes were glaring back at me.

"My meat, boy," he hissed.

"Hey, I was here first, so get off my sausage!"

"Well, I claimed it now. Hey, aren't you that boy who got the dining hall closed down yesterday because you ate all of the food?" He asked

"_Yes_. Look, fucker, I _will_ fight for food, so you better let me have my sausage or _die_!"

"So, you wanna plat like that, huh?" He grinned. "Why don't we settle the matter with a beybattle?"

I nodded. "The winner will get the sausage and the loser will remain sausageless!"

He grinned. "Well, not me," a boy with two toned blue hair and triangle thingys on his cheeks walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Rei," he greeted, smiling seductively.

Rei looked at me smugly. "Either way, I walk home with the sausage, and this piece of sausage," Rei clasped his arm around the boy's waist, "is definitely mine, along with the one on the tray. Right, Kai?"

"Mmm, last night was sooo good," Kai moaned, looking up and licking his lips.

"That new Vibration master 5000 I got did it for you honey, didn't it?" Rei asked his boyfriend sweetly.

"Oh, yeah. With your magical fingers you can do anything, my little kitten," Kai snuggled his head into Rei's neck.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!" I yelled. "If you're going to do that nasty stuff, don't tell me about it!"

"I see," Rei reached out a hand to stroke my cheek. "You want in, don't you? Well, you're pretty cute. We can have a lot of fun with him, can't we Kai?"

Kai studied me. "Sure. You know I like to mix it up a little."

Rei looked at me excitedly. "What about it? Let's do it!"

Oh my God, this was scary!

"Um…" I didn't really know how to answer.

Kai grabbed the collar of my shirt to pull me close. "Tyson…. right?" He whispered.

Ok… WHOA!

"Aw, man! I'm getting horny just thinking about it!" Rei whined.

Kai nodded excitedly. "Me, too!"

"How about tonight?" Rei asked me.

I ducked away from Kai. "I don't know…"

"It's ok if you're not experienced. We are," Kai said.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"Yeah! I really want you to join us. You're hot and feisty, just the way we like em," Rei winked at me.

"Uh, no thanks."

Rei and Kai looked at each other, anger in their eyes.

Uh-oh. Are they going to do something?

Rei stepped forward. "What Kai and I want… is you, Tyson."

"And we always get what we want," Kai interjected.

"One way or another," Rei finished.

"Oh, look, it's time for class!" I shouted. "See you!"

"Oh, we'll definitely be seeing you. You will be in our bedroom before the year is over."

"Kai, I'm still horny!" Rei whined. "Let's make out in our Beyblade technique class!"

"Anytime, baby."

"I'll be taking the sausage," I quickly swiped it before the happy couple could react.

"What took so long?" Max asked when I got back to the table.

"Rei and Kai."

Kenny's glasses flew up. "Them?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard they are the school whores," Kenny said. "They have quite a reputation for picking cute freshman to sleep with them.

Well they got one thing straight. I am pretty damn cute. "That's nice," I answered sarcastically.

This school is full of weird people.

Well please review like always and we will hurry with more! Hope it was as good for you as it was us! Thanks guys!

D+D


	2. on the run

Hey guys time for chapter two. Thanks to those who already review, we like reviews! (hint hint).

DISCLAIMER: If we owned Beyblade the storyline would be a bit different……. He he……

Going for Tyson gold chapter 2

I was in my own little world chowing down on my grub.

"Ty… Ty… Tyson," stammered Kenny.

"Yeah?" I said, with some food in my mouth dribbling out.

"We are getting surrounded by Kai and Rei and Michael and Tala."

I looked around. Yup, they were coming right for me. What to do, what to do.

"Kenny, Max, buzz outta here fast."

"Ok." They made a quick exit.

Geez, some friends they are… what to do?

I did the only thing I could think of… FOOD! I flung eggs at the Ian dude who flung some back at me. I ducked and it hit Michael. So a full blown out food assault was on in the BBU cafeteria. I made a quick escape to my first class.

I was a pro at this kind of thing. I was a troublemaker in high school, so young and stupid… not now. I can get out of a food fight without looking like a mess. The key is to be by a door and shield yourself with your food tray.

I sat like a good boy in my first class, Beyblade History with BBA's main man, Mr. Dickinson.

I opened my book and waited for everyone else to file in.

"La la la…" I hummed as the kids filed in. I daydreamt I was world beyblade champion until I was brought back to reality by a soft stroke on my arm.

"Huh?" I turned to have Kai in my face, smiling.

"Kai!" I tried to back up, but it was hard because I was sitting down.

"I'm in your class! Isn't this an awesome opportunity," Kai said, his hand trailing to my face. "You are so hot."

"That's nice," I tried to turn, but Kai's hand cupped my face and turned me to him.

"Babe, you hurt our feelings earlier when you rejected us."

"I don't care," I snapped. I saw anger in Kai's eyes but it was quickly masked with a sweet smile. "Tyson, Rei and I really like you. Rei was devastated when you said no."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" I asked, annoyed.

"You will succumb to us, Tyson. No one can resist our combined sexiness too long," Kai shrugged. "Rei and I are the two hottest, best bladders in school. Most would die to be in your shoes, having us after them. One night with us, you'll be a changed man, begging for more."

"You know what? Take your damn offer and shove-"

"Wanna make out?" Kai interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Shh," Kai pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't be so loud, babe."

"Don't call me babe. I am not your bitch."

"You will be, my dear. All in due time."

I slammed my fist on the desk. "GO AWA-"

"Let's make out now. I'm horny," Kai grabbed me and pulled me out of the desk.

Mr. Dickinson was starting class.

"Look," Kai pointed. "There are two desks in the back. We'll push them together."

"Nooooo!" I tried to break free. Damn me and my non-working out fatass.

Like, no one either knew what was going on or give a crap because they did not say anything.

"Leave me alone," I whined as Kai slid a desk by another to leave a huge sitting space. He threw me in, sitting down beside me and threw his arms around my neck to pull me close.

"Won't Rei get mad?" I asked frantically.

Kai looked amused. "He will be _sooo_ jealous that I got a taste of you first!"

And with that, he placed his lips on mine a bit forcefully. He tasted of smoke and chocolate. His hands made their way into my pants. A burst of energy ignited inside of me. I gasped as his lips moved to my neck and nibbled my collarbone. Damn, this felt good. Don't stop, please.

Dammit. Was that moaning mine? There it was again.

Wait, no, I will not be a submissive slut. I struggled and knocked my pencil case to the floor, which made a loud clang.

Everyone in class turned and stared (except Mr. D thankfully). Well, I was a sight for sore eyes. There I was thrown on a desk legs spread with Kai's hand in my pants, the other in my hair. My lips were wet and my eyes were glazed over.

"Uh, Kai, stop rough housing, man," I laughed nervously.

"If you call it that, fine," Kai fixed himself and sat in the chair for the rest of the class. He sent me very graphic drawings of him, Rei, and myself.

Then class was over, thank God.

My next class was with Max and Kenny, and I was pissed off. I was still flustered, my skin still red and hot from Kai's touch.

"Ty, are you okay?" Asked Max.

"I'm fine," I threw my bag down and the graphic pictures fell out.

"Hey, this is Kai's art," Kenny said, picking them up.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Max and I know these."

"Uh…."

"We had relations with them."

"_WWHHHAAAATTTTT!"_

"We tried to resist like you, but it was pointless," said Max.

"We couldn't defend against their sexual maneuvers."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Alert the media, something amazing was happening… I, Tyson, was beginning to lose my appetite.

"They were gentle and took us very lovingly," Max piped up.

"I would do it again," said Kenny, lust in his eyes.

"Me too."

"Guys, I…"

"Tyson, just give in. It'll be easier on you," Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, it's easiest," Max echoed.

"No, I won't give up," I replied, determined.

With that, class went smoothly. Next was my favorite 'class'!

LUNCH

I went to the dining hall and there was a huge sign out front.

"CLOSED DUE TO MESS."

"Damn!" I shouted. "NOO! I'M GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!" I got down on my knees and punched the ground.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I screamed.

"Who died?" Tala asked, putting a hand on my head as he read the sign.

"I'm not a dog," I snapped. "And I'm about to die! DID YOU SEE THE SIGN! NO FOOD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE THE REST OF THE DAY WITHOUT MY 40 COURSE MEAL!"

Tala glared at me, smacking my head. "Good going with the food fight, freshie!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Thanks to a certain person named Tyson we have to go off campus!"

"Damn it," Tala whined. "I have to spend money now!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" I screamed, holding my tummy in despair.

"Calm down, cutie," Rei's arrived, oh boy!

Kai slithered an arm around Rei's waist. "Hey guys."

"WAHH!" I cried.

Rei bent over to me. "You made a mess, Tyson and closed our cafeteria. This earns you one erotic spanking by me."

"Hey! I wanna spank him, too!" Kai cried.

"You got to play with him in class, I get to spank," Rei said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes sir!" Kai saluted him.

"Remember that night we played "Commander and Soldier?" Rei asked dreamily.

"That was some of the best sex ever!"

"Eww!" Why do they have to do this to me?

"Well, come on, naughty boy. We'll take you to McDonald's."

"No strings attached?" I asked warily.

Rei grinned. "Just a night of wild hot passionate sex with us, but we'll get that later." Whatever.

We pulled into Micky D's, Tala and Michael in tow.

"Ok, Tyson, don't order everything in the place," Tala said, being a bastard like usual. "These poor people can only work so hard!"

"Fuck you," I snarled.

"Oh no no no," Kai said. "That honor is reserved for us."

"Hell no."

Kai grinned. "You won't be able to resist for much longer, sugar buns."

"It's going to be sooo good when we finally get in your pants," Rei sighed.

"Which will be… hm, let's see… never," I turned to them and smiled.

Ah the second chapter we hoped you enjoyed, and the McDonald's trip will be finished…. And more! Please R&R!

Dranzer + Drigger


End file.
